1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to garments having pockets, and more particularly to shorts having pockets for use during outdoor, sport, fitness, and exercise activities.
2. Description of Related Art
Virtually every lower body garment has a pocket. However, the typical pocket has remained unchanged for hundreds of years. Pockets are found on all types of lower body garments, such as, but not limited to: sweat pants, track pants, athletic shorts, and skirts. The objects in typical pockets can unintentionally exit the pocket easily. Common objects found in most pockets include, but are not limited to, cell phones, mp3 players, credit cards, membership I.D. cards, cash and keys, all of which are costly to replace if lost or broken from falling out of a pocket. Furthermore, the boom in the market for smartphones has increased the demand for means to safely hold and secure these smartphones when performing activities that involve wearing athletic garments. The typical side seam/hand pocket does not address this problem. The prior art has suffered from not sufficiently advancing a secure pocket that is both easily accessible and functional.
Attempts have been made to provide a pocket on athletic garments that can securely hold valuable belongings while still being easily accessible and fashionable. An example of a pocket system for securing belongings is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. US D654,661 S, to Savage (hereafter referenced as '661). Unlike the present invention, the '661 system's location of the pocket is on the rear of the garment. This location is inconvenient, and requires the user of the garment to twist his/her body to access the pocket. In addition, the location of the pocket in '661 will limit exercises including, but not limited to, abdominal crunches, leg press, bench press, or any exercise that requires lying on a utility bench or on ones back.
Furthermore, the '661 system utilizes a zipper as a means of securing the belongings inside the pocket. This requires the wearer, who cannot see the pocket because of the location of the pocket on the rear of the garment, to blindly locate the zipper slider to open the pocket. Additionally, the teeth of the pocket could scratch objects in the pocket when taken out and or irritate the user's hands while accessing the pocket. In addition, the size of the pocket requires the wearer to take off the many smartphone cases, as they are too bulky to fit in the pocket. Another disadvantage of the '661 system is there is only one pocket located on the garment, and in a very inconvenient area.
Needs exist for improved garment pockets for securing valuables during exertion.